El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumisa
by Carly Cullen Black
Summary: Me azotas.Me golpeas.Me humillas.Me das celos.Me jodes.Me amas.Eres un Amo cruel y yo una Esclava debil.Esto nunca debio pasar.-Esto no puede seguir.-Tu quieres esta ralcion tanto como yo.-Eres un niño.-Tengo 18.-Y yo 35.-Nos amamamos.-Soy tu profesora.
1. El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumis

**Polla-Ward Contest**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer solo la trama es mía. _

**Nombre del Fic: **_El alumno dominante y la profesora sumisa_**_. _**

**Nombre del Autora: **_Carly Cullen Black_

**Número de Palabras: **_9242_

**Advertencias: **_Alto contenido sexual y temática fuerte (Dominación, Sumisión) _

**Tipo de Edward: **_Darkward, Domward, Possesiveward. _

**Nota de autor: **_Espero que les guste. _

¿Como el podía fijarse en una vieja como yo?¿Como podía hacerme perder el control? ¿Como es que una profesora de literatura de 35 años como yo tenia una relación con un estudiante de 18 años?

Algunas dirían "que desperdicio de hombre", pero yo prefiero llamarle "suerte de ancianas"- Pensé mientras me subía las medias cancan negras que me estilizaban las piernas.

Mi relación con el era simple y completamente ilógica. El era perfecto. Tan joven, dominante, hermoso, seductor y elegante. Siempre conservaba el porte sin importar la situación en la que se encontrara y sin importar que. Eso era tan natural en el, todo en el era tan natural.- Me ruborice recordándolo y terminando de calzarme mis zapatos negros de Jimmy Choo con tacón aguja.

En cambio yo era una vieja, torpe, fea, desaliñada y perdía el control en solo cuestión de minutos. Pero a pesar de eso yo era la que estaba con el, laque se acostaba con, la que tenia una relaciona con el.- Me dije interiormente mientras buscaba un traje en mi armario, un traje que ademas de que se viera profesional fuera aprobado por el. Cuando me impuso la regla de vestimenta tuve que renovar mi guarda ropa, el incluso me acompaño para comprar nuevos.

Finalmente luego de buscar y buscar en el armario, me decidí por una falda color gris con una chaqueta a juego, sin camisa abajo. A pesar de de que hicieran treinta grados, tenia estrictamente prohibido usar faldas sobre la rodilla, chaquetas de mangas cortas o camisas muy ceñidas al cuerpo. Camine hacia mi cómoda, abrí el primer cajón y seleccione un rejo que hiciera juego con el color de mi traje. Tome uno de mis relojes Patek Philippe todo negro, a excepción de unos detalles en la correa, los números y las agujas.

Entre al baño y del armario que ocupaba la mitad de la pared, busque mi bolso de mano de Dior,lleno de productos de L'Oreal, Avon y MayBell, como delineadores para los ojos, brillo labiales, sombras, bases, lapices labiales, rimels, brillos, coloretes,etc.

Que desperdicio, tantos cosméticos y el solo me dejaba usa delineado y brillo labial ya que según el el delineado realzaba mis ojos y el brillo labial remarcaba mis labios carnosos. Pero que todos los demás cosméticos solo obstruían mi belleza y arruinaban mi rostro.

Me aplique el maquillaje muy cuidadosamente, como todas las mañanas. Me arregle el cabello en un rodete, pero con un poco de fleco a la derecha. Como a el le gustaba, intentaba parecer mas joven y guapa para estar a su altura. Intentando imitar a Mila kunis, Emma Roberts o Megan Fox.

_¿Pero que estas pensando? Esas son mujeres de veinte parar arriba y menores de treinta. Ellas son unas niñas a tu lado. ademas admitamoslos en cualquier momento el te dejara. Falta poco para que se gradué y encuentre a una chica guapa y rica con quien enamorase, casarse y formar una __familia.¿Por que desperdiciaría cinco años siéndote fiel? Cuando en Harvard, Yale y Stanford hay tantas chicas guapa, jóvenes y adineradas. Tu solo eres un pasatiempos_

Intente mantener la calma para no arruinar mi maquillaje, pero antes de darme cuenta el delineador ya estaba corrido.

-Mierda- Maldije antes de tomar un poco de algodón y crema, limpiarme y volver a aplicarme el delineador.

Termine y me dirigí a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Un café descafeinado con leche light, sin espuma y sin canela, en su punto. Y una tostada de pan integral sin mantequilla, mermelada, ni nada. Debía cuidarme para que el no perdiera todo el interés en mi, o al menos en esta relación

Cuando termine deje los platos en el lavavajillas, del perchero de la casa tome uno de mi numerosa colección de bolsos de distinguidas y costosas marcas. Todos me han sido regalados por el – Me sonroje con mi pensamiento.

Al final tome uno de mis bolso de Chanel. Este era marrón alba oscuro, con flecos despilfarrados bordeándolo, correas de cuerda de doble nudo a los lados un broche con el logo de Chanel en la parte superior cerca de la abertura. Era hermoso.

Salí y me monte en mi auto, un Porsche Carrera GT. Esto era una de las pocas cosas que el dejaba que yo misma me pagara. Recuerdo muy bien como me lo dijo.

_FlashBack _

_-Isabella – me llamo el mientras cerraba nuestro "salón de juegos"._

_-¿Si? Edward_

_-Empezare a cuidar de ti de forma apropiada_

_-¿A que te refieres?_

_-Ahora todo lo que te compres como ropa, maquillaje o juguetes los pagare yo_

_-¿Perdón?_

_-Por ahora no podre pagar tus impuestos ya que aun no tengo dinero suficiente, ni siquiera propio. Pero apenas me gradúe de la universidad el que cuide de ti seré yo._

_-Edward, es un gesto muy lindo y amable de tu parte, pero soy profesora de literatura, soy adulta y tengo mi propio sueldo. Así que no necesito que gastes tu dinero en mi._

_-NO ME IMPORTA SI LO NECESITAS O NO. QUIERO CUIDAR DE TI. _

_-Pero Edward soy quien debe cuidarme, soy una mujer adulta._

_-NO, ERES MI ESCLAVA Y ES UN AMO EL QUIEN DEBE CUIDAR DE SU ESCLAVA ¿ENTIENDES? -Grito tomando con fuerza de la mandíbula_

_-Si amo- Susurre con los ojos bien abiertos ante la repentina violencia de su parte._

_-Bien, …. lamento haberte gritado -Me beso de forma dulce y cariñosa en la boca._

_Fin Del FlashBack_

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que me atreví a contradecirle. -Hice memoria mientras llegaba a la secundaria de Forks, Washington.

Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño, con 3120 habitantes. Al principio este era un pueblo tranquilo, lleno de gente trabajadora y humilde. Pero con el tiempo los ricos empezaron avenir ya que este pueblo era pequeño y cómodo por lo que se tuvo que adaptar a ellos y convertirse en un pueblo de ricos.

Mi generación fue la ultima de hijos de familias trabajadoras y humildes. Mis padres vivían en el pueblo. Mientras que yo tenia mi propia casa a las afueras del pueblo. Eso me resultaba muy útil para los encuentros con Edward. Ya que el también vivía a las afueras del pueblo, pero sobretodo para tener nuestro tiempo de amo y esclava. Cuando estábamos juntos en esas circunstancias el mundo dejaba de existir. Solo eramos el y yo, donde el tiempo no existía, donde el aire no era necesario, donde hacer el amor o tener sexo, como lo quisieran llamar, era respirar.

Conduje hasta el estacionamiento de profesores me mire en el retrovisor del auto buscando alguna falla, no encontré ninguna pero como seguía insegura respecto al pequeño incidente del delineador me puse mis lentes de sol negros de Fendi que se encontraban en la guantera del auto en caso de una situación como esta, tome mi bolso y camine por el gran patio de la secundaria de Forks.

Al caminar observaba a mi alrededor a los jóvenes y jovencitas hablando de idioteces sin importancia como lo ultimo que habían comprado o a donde habían salido el fin de semana. , apoyados sobre sus costosos coches de Audi, Mercedes Benz , Ferraris, BMW, y muchas otras marcas mas costosas que mi sueldo del año.

Cuando estaba llegando a la parte delantera del patio, a unos metro de las puertas del instituto. Vi que hay estaba el hablando con su grupo. Sus amigos y sus seguidoras mas importantes.

_Ignoralo, e__vítalo__, suicidate si es necesario pero que no te vea con todo ese pelo revoltoso, tu traje anticuado y ese maquillaje de mal gusto_. - Resurgió la voz

Me pare un segundo en seco e intente calmarme, aferrando mi mano derecha a mi bolso y mi mano izquierda a las llaves de mi auto.

Me abría paso entre los estudiantes, pero igual resalta después de todo ellos estaban uniformados con pantalones, faldas negras a cuadros y volados, camisas blancas y corbatas negras para terminar.

-Buenos días, señorita Swan – Me saludo esa voz mágica e hipnotizante de terciopelo.

Me detuve en seco en ese instante, gire mi cabeza de forma automática. Lo observe con su cabello cobrizo todo desordenado como el de un niño rebelde de los peines, con su sonrisa ladina tan sexual como un orgasmo, sus orbes verdes esmeraldas cubiertos por unos lentes de sol negro de Armani, reprimí una enorme sonrisa al verlo con esos puestos ya que se los había regalado hacia dos días. Estaba recostado sobre el capo de su Volvo plateado, con una camisa de mangas cortas dando una buena apreciación sus musculoso brazos y a su piel de marfil blanco.

Dios, sentía como se me mojaban los muslos de tan solo mirarlo.

-Buen día señor Cullen – Me esforcé por saludarlo de forma fría y distante.

-Niños- Me despedí del resto del grupo que estaba con el lo antes posible, tenia que irme de allí antes de que los líquidos que fluían por mis muslos llegaran al suelo. Apure mi paso y al entrar me dirigí directamente a mi oficina. En el segundo piso, cerca del aula de literatura.

Al llegar me desplome sobre el cómodo sillón de cuero negro de mi escritorio ,mire al techo e intente calmarme. Intente no pensar en su rostro, ni en su cuerpo, ni en su majestuoso bulto.

No aguante mas, lentamente comencé a tocarme, intentaba imitarlo a el, los movimientos de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Empece tocando mi nuca con mi mano derecha, bajando por mi cuello y con mi mano izquierda iba bajando por abdomen acercándome cada vez mas al principio de mi falda. Cunado un sonoro golpe retumbo en la puerta de mi oficina.

-Señorita Swan- Llamo una voz juvenil pero cargada.

-¿Si? -Pregunte sacando mis manos y posicionandolas sobre el escritorio de forma inmediata.

-Lamento molestarla, pero acaba de sonar la campa y debe comenzar la clase con ultimo año.

Diablos

-Esta bien, agracias por avisarme- Me arregle la ropa y el pelo antes de salir.

Salí y me apure a llegar a mi primera clase, la mas tortuosa, la clase en la que estaba el.

-Buenos días- Entre de manera decidida e imponente al aula.

-Buenos días señorita Swan – Saludaron todos acorde.

-Espero que hayan estudiado, por que la semana que viene tomare las trimestrales y se les incluirá un tema nuevo que daré hoy.-Algunos se quejaron por lo que tuve que imponer orden, como profesora no podía ser débil, o si quiera parecer débil, al menos no frente a el.

-Silencio, cuando sepan escribir y leer de forma apropiada me lo agradecerá. -Tome una tiza y empece a escribir.

-Simbolismo ¿Alguien sabe que es?- Me pare al frente de la clase cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Solo una mano había sido levantada y para mi desgracia de una de las de las perras que yo mas odiaba

-¿Si? Tanya.- Pronunciar su nombre fue como saborear veneno.

La detestaba, no, la despreciaba, no, la odiaba. Ella eran educada, tan inteligente, tan joven, tan hermosa, tan perfecta. Una flor, una rosa en su mayor esplendor.

Una criatura divina dirían algunos, pero yo la llamaba súcubo, porque para mi era eso. Mientras que algunos veían a una virginal chica de dieciocho años, con rizos rubios, casi blancos, perlas azul de mar en vez de ojos. Piel de una antigua y valiosa muñeca de porcelana del siglo pasado, y un cuerpo digno de mostrarse en pasarelas, retratos, esculturas y en cualquier medio que se pudiera apreciar de la perfección de la estética.

Ella no era una chica, no era una mujer, no era humana. Era una de mis competidoras por Edward.

-El Simbolismo fue uno de los movimientos artísticos más importantes de finales del siglo XIX, originado en Francia y en Bélgica – Recito tranquila y perfecta como siempre.

-Bien- intente no carraspear al verla sonreír por su insignificante logro.

-¿Definición?-Y solo una mano había sido levantada, otra vez.

-¿Si? Tanya – volví a preguntar.

-En un manifiesto literario, publicado en 1886, Jean Moréas definió este nuevo estilo como "_enemigo de la enseñanza, la declamación, la falsa sensibilidad y la descripción objetiva_".

-Perfecto – Sonreí de forma amargada.

-Ahora, me imagino que nadie, ademas de Tanya, sabe algo mas sobre el simbolismo ¿Verdad?-Espere unos 5 segundos antes de proseguir.

-¿No? ¿Nadie? Bien continuare yo.- Me volví para el pizarrón

-El Simbolismo fue en sus comienzos una reacción literaria contra el Naturalismo y Realismo, movimientos anti-idealistas que exaltaban la realidad cotidiana y la ubicaban por encima del ideal. Estos movimientos provocaron un fuerte rechazo en la juventud parisina, llevándolos a exaltar la espiritualidad, la imaginación...- Decía al mismo tiempo que escribía en el pizarrón

-Bueno eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que los exámenes son la próxima semana. - Decrete luego de una hora y viente minutos de clase.

-Ya pueden salir- Tome mis cosas y observe como salían uno por uno. Iba bien hasta que vi a los últimos dos pasar. Edward y Tanya riendo bajito, sonriéndose mutuamente y caminando lentamente uno junto al otro.

_A mi nunca me sonríes así _

-Denali,Cullen, no quiero interrumpir pero ¿Podrían apurarse por favor? Su recreo también es el mio. - Dicte duramente.

-Perdone profesora – Se disculparon al mismo tiempo sin mirame, solo seguían mirándose y caminando hacia la salida.

Fue una eternidad hasta que por fin salieron del aula, tan rápido lo hicieron salí yo también, cerré con llave y me dirigí a mi despacho para tirar con toda mi ira el bolso de 1593$ de Coco Chanel,tomar uno de los almohadones de seda del sofá de la oficina, aplastarlo en mi cara y gritarle a los cuatro vientos todas mi verdades para lady puta fina Denali y lord cretino Cullen. En eso mi BlackBerry sonó indicándome que me estaba llamando. Aun enojada me agache, lo saque del bolso y conteste sin siquiera mirar la pantalla para saber quien era. Poco me importaba en ese momento

-¿Si?-Pregunte aun furiosa.

-¿Así es como le hablas a tu Amo? -Pregunto con esa voz sexy

-Lo lamento Amo- Me disculpe al escuchar su hermosa y sensual voz. Mi rabia y enojo desparecieron de mi cuerpo y mi mente dando paso a los nervios y la excitación.

-¿Por que estabas tan enojada hoy Esclava?

-No estaba enojada Amo.

-Mentira, ¿Acaso estabas celosa? ¿Es por eso? ¿Por Tanya?

-No Amo

-No ¿que? Esclava

-No estaba celosa Amo

-Esclava no mientas, en especial a tu Amo

-No le estoy mintiendo Amo- Le insistí intentando no gritar

-Estas rompiendo la primera regla de la sumisión. ¿Sabes cual es? Esclava

-Nunca le mientas ni le escondas nada a tu Amo- Musite con voz débil

-Perfecto Esclava, es tu ultima oportunidad, dime la verdad

-No estoy mintiéndole Amo.-Intente una ultima vez.

-Muy bien, tu lo haz querido así, tu castigo comienza ahora – Corto la llamada y el timbre sonó.

Tarde un poco en recuperarme del shock que acababa de tener, los castigo de el, fuera del dormitorio, eran los peores, no solo me llevaba hasta la punta del sufrimiento físico sino también al sufrimiento emocional, lo que me dolía mil veces mas que nada.

Intente alejar esos pensamientos que tenia para poder concentrarme en la clase de lengua de segundo año.

-Existen dos clases de homónimos, los homografos con distinto significado e igual escritura y los homofonos que son el contra- MI celular comenzó a sonar escandalosamente interrumpiendo la clase.

-Lo lamento, creí haberlo puesto en vibrador – Me disculpe, iba a apagar la pantalla cuando vi que decía Edward

_No puedo arriesgarme_

Vallan a la pagina ciento cincuenta y tres del libro de actividades y hagan la actividad seis, vuelve enseguida- Me disculpe con los alumnos para salir al pasillo

-Estoy en clase -Susurre

-Cierra la boca Esclava, a mi no me hablas así.- Reprocho

-Lo siento Amo, pero estoy ocupada

-¿Incluso para tu Amo?

-Yo...

-Ven a tu oficina, te espera una sorpresa- Me corto al instante de terminar la frase.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y me encontré con Edward sentado en mi sillón del escritorio, con una sonrisa muy picara y me miraba con los ojos entrecortados.

-Siéntate Esclava-Ordeno sin dejar de mirarme

-Si Amo- me dispuse a ir sentarme en el sofá de cuero negro, que estaba ubicado al otro lado de la oficina, justo en frente del escritorio.

-No. Siéntate en el piso -Ordeno alargando su sonrisa y convirtiéndotela en cínica.

Me senté y lo mire fijamente, el solo me sonrisa, hasta unos minutos después que decidió hablar.

-Se lo que hiciste, esta mañana, luego de verme en el estacionamiento.- Yo no respondía solo lo miraba idiotizada mientras se me empapaban las pantys.

-Se que intentabas tocarte como lo hago yo. Que intentabas remplazar mis por las tuyas sobre tu cuerpo, ¿Verdad Esclava?

-Si Amo- Gemí al ver como se paraba y tenia el cierre del pantalón abierto, dándome a ver su erecto pene.

-¿En serio creías que tus dedos podrían reemplazar a esto? -Pregunto de forma peligrosa mientas se acercaba a mi a paso de tigre.

-¿Que tu misma te complacerías de la misma manera en la que el te complace? - Tomo su miembro con las manos y me lo apunto a la cara.

-No...Amo

-¿En serio?

-Si...Amo

-Demuéstramelo, demuéstrame cuando te complacerías. Demuéstrame el placer que te darías.

-¿Que desea que haga Amo?

-Tocame, pasa tus dedos por mi masculinidad. Ya que tus dedos te pueden complacer, complacerme con ellos también a mi. Muéstrame tu talento manual. -Se sentó en el sillón con las piernas abiertas

Me acerque un poco y lo tome en mis manos, con las dos pero ni así bastó para tomarlo por completo. El era muy grande tenia al rededor de ocho centímetros de espesor y veinticinco centímetros de largo. Era completamente blanco, con algunas venas y un glande rojo caliente.

Empece a mover mis manos de arriba hacia abajo lentamente y apretando un poco. Como a el gustaba. Poco después tiro su cabeza para atrás, en el respaldar del sofá, un signo de que le estaba causando placer. Pero el era demasiado orgulloso como para demostrarlo. Saque mi mano derecha de su erección para ahuecar sus bolas. Dos grandes, redondos y pesados testículos que comencé a masajear y por los leves gemidos que Edward soltaba.

-¿Le gusta Amo?

-Si, lo haces bien Esclava, pero agreguemosle un poco de diversión, ademas de tus dedos utiliza tu boca, de todas formas sabes que te gusta sentir mi semen en tu garganta –

No fue necesario una respuesta, de seguro el rubor de mi rostro ya hablaba demasiado. Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar mi cabeza mientras el se regocijaba con mi expresión de vergüenza y humillación.

-Vuelve a tu trabajo Esclava.-Se relajo y volvió a tirar su cabeza en el respaldar.

-Si Amo- Me agache para realizar la acción que había hecho unos minutos atrás., pero esta vez sumándole mi boca.

-¿Sabes? Tanya es muy agradable, en tu clase en ves de hablar del simbolismo hablamos de que casualmente nos gustan las mismas películas. Ya sabes las que tu y yo solemos ver, como M.A.S.H, Una noche en París, La quise tanto, El cisne negro. En fin esa chica tiene buen gusto en el cine.

_Jodida putita _

Pude sentir como mi cara se tornaba cada vez mas roja, pero no por vergüenza o humillación, sino por ira. Aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos, si este cabrón iba a jugar feo, pues yo también. Iba hacer que se olvida de su nueva putita teñida, al menos mientras estaba conmigo.

-También...habla...mos...de...mu..musi..ca- Intento seguir con su jodido parloteo. Pero yo no iba a permitirlo iba hacer que se corriera si era necesario.

-Le...gus..ta...escu..cahr..a..._Bar...bra... Stre...isand y a...a...- Pero no aguanto y se descargo por completo en mi boca , soltando extensos ríos de ese cálido liquido blanco. Si no era porque estaba acostumbrada, me hubiera ahogado por ese dulce liquido. Reprimí una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que se le dificultaba recuperar la respiración y que se había desmoronado por completo sobre el sofá. _

-¿Lo he hecho bien amo? -Pregunte con voz inocente. Una voz mas falsa que el pelo de Tanya, puta oficial, Denali.

-Como siempre Esclava – Sonrió arrogante a pesar de que era el quien no podía respirar bien.

Ambos no arreglamos, mientras se vestía se me ocurrió una idea asquerosa, perversa y perfecta para la situación. Frente a el, mientras se acomodaba los pantalones, me saque los restos de su semilla de alrededor de mi boca con los dedos y me los lamí. El no se impresiono, ni se inmuto ante mi si no que todo lo contrario, saco su lengua y se relamió los labios.

Al terminar de limpiarme me fije en el reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre.

_Mierda _

-Sera mejor que volvamos a nuestros respectivos lugares, a propósito ¿No tenias matemáticas?-Pregunte limpiándome los restos de semen que tenia alrededor de la boca.

-Solo era un examen, ademas fui el primero en terminar.

-No me sorprende, por algo sera que eres el chico mas listo del pueblo.

-Y el mas sexual- Se acerco a mi acunando mi cara en sus manos. Lo mire directo a los ojos, a esos hermosos orbes verdes incomparables a cualquier otra cosa que se haya visto antes en el vida, el historia del universo.

-Sera mejor que vallas, los de segundo no son precisamente ángeles- Sus manos abandonaron mi cara en cuestión de segundos. Burlándose de mi y mi debilidad hacia el y sus encantos.

Iba a protestar pero el timbre se me adelanto.

-Oh, mira tu tienes que dar una clase sobre poesía y yo tengo un examen sobre la guerra fría. Nos vemos – Cerro la puerta de forma apurada.

Sin mas remedio me volví a colocar mi falda y me dirigí al salón de clase, el cual estaba hecho un basurero con papeles tirados por todos lados, virutas de lapices y paquete de caramelos y semillas de girasol. Ni los exámenes sobre mi escritorio estaban en orden, apilados uno sobre otro como yo les exigía a los estudiantes. No, estos estaban esparcidos por todo el escritorio.

_Mocosos horrendos _

No iba a perderme el almuerzo por ellos, asique tome el basurero y rápidamente, casi a la velocidad de la luz, recogí los envoltorios de comida y los tire en el tacho de basura. En el momento que finalice la asquerosa tarea el tacho de basura estaba lleno.

Pobre el conserje, limpiar la mierda de trecientos adolescentes debía ser un castigo mas que un trabajo.

Ya en la cafetería, sentada en un mesa apartada de todos, y con una roja manzana de compañía, me encontraba yo. Isabella Marie Swan con treinta y cinco años, profesora de literatura en un pequeño y lluvioso pueblo en los confines de Washington. Observan a su joven alumno de a penas dieciocho años, rodeado por sus amigos y envidiando de una forma increíble a la guapa rubia que estaba al lado de el.

-¿Puedo acompañarte Bella? -Pregunto la alegre voz de Ángela Weber, la profesora de arte y mi única amiga.

-Claro – Le sonreí

-Gracias, es mas divertido hablar contigo que estar escuchando a Jessica hablar de su nuevo novio.

Es insoportable

-Pues de seguro sera peor cuando el la deje dentro de tres meses.

-Como todos los anteriores- Rió Ángela.

-Si-

- ¿Sabes? El otro día salí a pasear para ver a donde podía llevar a...- Pero yo no la escuchaba, estaba muy ocupada observando que ese par de capullo no se pasaran de la raya. Me sentía mal por dejar hablando sola a Ángela, pero debía vigilar a Edward el tiempo que pudiera, todo el tiempo en el que el aun tuviera algo de interés en mi. Aunque solo fuera para darme celos y burlarse de mi.

Aguante bien durante un tiempo, viendo como ella enredaba sus manos con las de el, y el fingía hablar con sus amigos, pero la realidad era que sabia lo que hacia con ella, no era un acto inconsciente o fallido, era un acto con un propósito. Hacerme perder la cabeza, debes en cuando intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos, hasta que el la desviaba.

El caos en mi exploto cuando el acerco su boca discretamente hacia la oreja de Tanya y le dio una pequeña lamida

_Nunca haces eso conmigo_

-Disculpa Ángela, tengo que...organizar las pruebas de la semana que viene. - Me fui de hay sin darle tiempo de que respondiera, tomando la manzana y tirándola con ira en el primer tacho de basura que vi.

Fui hasta mi despacho y de mi bolso saque un paquete de cigarrillos Marlboro junto a mi viejo encendedor que me había acompañado en mi juventud y prendí un cigarrillo, aspirando toda mi furia, mi frustración, mis sentimientos y emociones , todo en una sola aspirada para luego largarlo de una sola vez. Como queriendo limpiar mi alma.

-No me gusta que fumes

-Y a mi no me gusta que exhibas por hay con tu nueva puta- Me queje inhalando humo nuevamente.

-Ella no es mi puta

-Pues parece que ella tiene ganas de serlo.

-Tal vez me tenga ganas, pero yo no la quiero a ella.

-¿A no? Por que ya que es tan perfecta, con un buen sentido musical, con buen gusto para el cine-

-Yo no la quiero – Volvió a decir

-¿Entonces a quien quieres? ¿A su hermana Kate o a su prima Irina?

-A ninguna, solo te quiero a ti.

-¿En serio? -Me burle exhalando el humo.

-En serio – Me arrebato el cigarrillo de la mano y lo apago en el cenicero de plata que tenia sobre el escritorio.

-Como digas- me tire sobre mi sillón y susurre derrotada tras mantenerle la mirada un tiempo

-Te lo demostrare.- se agacho a mi lado y se escondió bajo mi escritorio.

-¿Edward que demo- Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta el ya estaba bajando mi falda

-Te lo demostrare

-Edward estamos en la escuela- Me queje , pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo

-¿Y? Ademas eso podría hacer esto mas divertido - Ya estaba bajándome las bragas por los muslos.

-Alguien podría entrar- Sentía como sus dedos masajeaba mi clítoris

-Por eso estoy bajo tu escritorio, usa la cabeza Esclava – Me sonrió de forma cínica.

-Amo- Gemí cuando empezó a lamerme hay abajo.

Poco a poco las lamidas fueron aumentando, incluso había metido ya dos dedos.

-Si, si, eres magnifico- sofoque con una fuerza brutal mis gemidos, arañando mi escritorio.

_De seguro le quedaran marcas_

Estaba en el paraíso y en el infierno al mismo tiempo. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, apunto de llegar al cielo, a punto de morir, todo eso junto cuando un golpe a la puerta

-¿Señorita Swan se puede pasar? -pregunto la profunda voz del director Jacob Black

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante. No sabia que mierda hacer, si lo dejaba pasar debía hacer que Edward parara y si no lo dejaba entrar me arriesgaba a perder mi trabajo. Por un lado quería conservar mi trabajo y por el otro lado quería tener el orgasmo mas largo y placentero de mi vida.

-¿Señorita Swan? -Volvió a preguntar .

Mire a Edward en busca de una respuesta y este con la mirada me indicio que lo dejara pasar.

-Si- Dije sonoramente mientras empujaba mi sillón para delante, intentando meter a Edward mas adentro del hueco del escritorio.

-Disculpe molestarla, pero quisiera hablar con usted.- Entro el tan moreno y sexy como siempre.

Se podría decir que Jacob tendría mas éxito como modelo que como director. No quiero que me mal interpreten, el era un gran hombre y muy bueno en la relación con los alumno y padres. Pero honestamente era un tipo muy caliente.

Media uno noventa, tenia apenas veinticinco años, ojos café, el pelo negro azabache, la piel morena como la de un indio y unos músculos que harían que cualquier mujer sintiera deseos de violarlo. Sin mencionar que tenia un rostro hermoso y masculino. Pero de todas formas no se comparaba a mi Amo.

-¿De que se trata?- Intente apurar la charla

-¿Se siente bien? Esta muy roja

-Si, ¿De que se trata?

-Hoy los estudiantes y profesores han notado que usted esta muy enojada y disgustada, sin mencionar que un poco distraída

-¿El punto es?

-¿Sucede algo en su vida o en este lugar que la inquiete o incomode?

_Solo esa rubia de mierda_

-No -Intente sonreír

-Isabella, nos conocemos desde hace unos cuantos años- Se acerco hasta quedar justo en frente de mi escritorio, a centímetros de donde Edward estaba mordiéndome los labios de forma brutal.

-Así es señor

-Asique si algo te sucede, cualquier cosa, no tienes porque dudar en contármelo

_Me repudiarías, al igual que lo haría la mayoría. _

-Lo se señor

-Y si alguna vez te sientes sola, o necesitas a alguien que te de consuelo, puedes llamarme sin dudarlo. Solo una llamada y estaré hay para ti. - Cerré la boca y le di una pequeña sonrisa, ya que si abría la boca un tremendo grito saldría por tanto placer.

-¿Ok?-Me sonrió intentando parecer confiable, pero solo se vía coqueto.

A pesar de que Edward no había visto su cara, se la pudo imaginar muy bien, pues paso de morder mis labios a morder mi botón, como si quisiera arrancármelo .

-Entiendo, gracias señor

-Bella, llamame Jacob- Pidió de forma alegre que hizo que Edward aumentara violentamente los movimientos de sus dedos.

-Esta bien, garcías Jacob – Sentía como estaba a unos segundos de la muerte.

-Nos vemos

-Adiós – Cerro la puerta.

En el intente que lo hizo tome un poco de tela de mi chaqueta y la mordí amortiguando mi grito de placer y dolor.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Sonrió el lamiéndose los dedos mojados y saliendo de su escondite.

-Si- Me desmorone en el respaldo del sillón

-¿Tu lo harías? - Se puso serio de repente.

-¿Que?

-Llamarlo si estas sola- Escupió como si de veneno se tratara.

-No,para eso te llamaría a ti.

-¿A mi quien?

-A ti, mi Amo.

-Y así sera siempre.- Me tomo fuertemente de la mandíbula y me obligo a mirarlo. Fue un momento mágico y especial, hasta que el jodido timbre volvía a hacer lo suyo.

- Sera mejor que me valla, las clases de biología no son las mas divertidas. -¿Y mis bragas? -Pregunte mirando para todos lados.

-Oh ¿Hablas de estas? -Pregunto mostrándome mis bragas de encaje negro, y llevándoselas a la nariz para olerlas de forma sonora y fuerte.

-Si, las necesito -Me acerque a el.

-Lo lamento, pero necesito algo con que entretenerme en clase de biología, justamente estamos dando el sistema cardiovascular, nada mas aburrido – Bromeo

-Pues, no esperaras que de clase sin ropa interior.

-Claro que no, por eso te compre estas- Busco en sus bolsillos y tiro a mis pies una tanga rosa con elástico negro.

-¿Una tanga nueva?

-¿Te gustan? Son nuevas, salieron este año, apenas el mes pasado. Las vi en un Sex Shop cuando me fui de paseo a Nueva York con mi familia, y pensé "Mi Esclava necesita unas"

-Son muy...interesantes, pero no daré clase con estas puestas- Las estire frente a el

-¿Por que no? Nadie sabrá de ellas a excepción de ti y de mi, sin mencionar que eso hará la clase mas divertida e interesante.

Iba a protestar pero el timbre se me adelanto.

-Oh, mira tu tienes que dar una clase sobre poesía y yo tengo una examen sobre el sistema cardiovascular. Nos vemos – Cerro la puerta de la oficina dejándome solo a mi y a esas extraña pantys.

Sin mas opción me las puse y salí a ganarme mi sueldo, con unas pantys rosas bajo mis faldas.

-Buen día – Salude cansada a tercer año.

-Buenos días profesora Swan.

-Abran sus carpetas, ¿Que fue lo ultimo que dimos?

-Pusimos de titulo poesía, pero luego nada profesora- Respondió Seth Clearwater. Un de mis pocos alumnos con cerebro.

-Vale. Copien lo siguiente "La poesía es la expresión artística de la belleza por medio de la palabra sujeta a la medida y cadencia, de la que resulta el verso". "La poesía lírica posee múltiple modalidades de composiciones que atendiendo a su forma, intención y tradición, son capaces de expresar profundos sentimientos particulares, como admiración, dolor, amor y censura. Aún cuando los poemas poseen ciertas características, podemos distinguir las tres más generales:

- Brevedad:Un poema es por lo general, un género literario de

breve extensión pero coherente.

- Lenguaje Poético : Hace gala de numerosos recursos literarios, tales como inflexiones tonales, omisiones, cambios de significados de palabras, ruptura de la estructura gramatical, repetición de

palabras o de frases, y todas las figuras de pensamiento

-Y por ultimo – En ese segundo algo me interrumpió, pero no fue un mensaje, una llamada, o una persona. Si no algo..algo vibraba en mi pantys, y justamente sobre mi clítoris.

¿Que coño has hecho Cullen?

-¿Y por ultimo? Profesora- Alzó la mano Seth

-La flexibilidad:Un poema se diferencia de otros géneros literarios en que, aún cuando tiene una estructura interna, no necesariamente tiene que ajustarse a ella en forma rigurosa, pues se trata de una composición un tanto flexible que responde únicamente al sentimiento del poeta que lo escribe.- Logre decir con algo de dificultad. O era yo o esa cosa aumentaba su velocidad cada vez mas. Fue poco el tiempo que resistí parada mientras quien sabe que se novia incesablemente contra mi feminidad y como una señal un mensaje me fue enviado en mi BlackBerry.

"_**¿Estas mojada Esclava?"**_

_**Edward tu eterno Amo Cullen**_

"_**¿que es lo que me has hecho?"**_

_**Isabella eterna victima del dolor Swan**_

"_**Yo nada, pero esas magnificas pantys posiblemente fueron la mejor inversión de mi vida".**_

_**Edward el dueño de la excitación Cullen **_

-Chicos quiero que escriban sus propio poemas, si tiene problemas de inspiración, pueden leer sus libros en las paginas ciento treinta donde encontraran varios poemas muy conocidos.- Salir para el baño de mujeres, casi no podía caminar de tan duro que ese pequeño artefacto me estaba dando

"_**¿Que mierda les sucede a estas pantys?"**_

_**Isabella mojada hasta el cerebro Swan**_

"_**Son pantys con vibrador incluido"**_

_**Edward egoísta Cullen**_

"_**¿Y como mierda me deshago del vibrador?" **_

_**Isabella desesperada Swan**_

"_**No puedes"**_

_**Edward maestro de la dominación Cullen**_

"_**¿Como que no?"**_

_**Isabella excitada y cansada Swan **_

"_**Para eso están diseñadas esas pantys, para que el vibrados nunca se salga."**_

_**Edward tramposo Cullen **_

"_**Eres un bastardo" **_

_**Isabella frustrada Swan**_

"_**Soy Tu amo bastardo, pero tal vez me apiade de ti"**_

_**Edward degenerado Cullen **_

"_**¿Que quieres decir con apiadarte?"**_

_**Isabella muerta de placer Swan**_

"_**Si tienes sexo por teléfono conmigo, tal vez bajar el ritmo del vibrador"**_

_**Edward codicioso Cullen**_

Mire unos minutos mi BlackBerry hasta que marque el numero de Edward, me lo sabia de memoria de tanto marcarlo.

-Estas muy mojada ¿eh?

-Dime que quieres...que quieres que haga

-Tranquila esclava...vamos despacio, así es el buen sexo,tomándonos nuestro tiempo para jugar antes de actuar.- Rió

-No es divertido. Me estaba mojando mientras explicaba las tres características principales de la poesía.

-No mas mojada que hace un rato, todavía puedo sentir tus suculentos jugos en mi garganta.

-Estoy excitada.

-Deja el vocabulario a un lado, hablame sucio, se tu misma, se esa mujer que me vuelve loco, saca a mi Esclava de dentro de ti.

-Estoy mojada...cachonda...caliente...me muero por verte..por tocarte...por sentirte dentro mi de mi. -

-Me muero por meterme dentro de ti...que tus paredes me estrangulen y al contraerse me ordeñen...quiero que me dejes desinflado.

-Quiero que entres en mi hasta que me atravieses el vientre, quiero que me llenes con tu leche hasta que me dejes completamente inundada

-Mierda nena, estoy empesgando a crecer.

-Mi botón se esta engrandando y mis pezones se están endureciendo – El ritmo del vibrado aumentaba lenta y tortuosamente, pero poco me importaba en ese momento.

-Si, ya me lo imagino ese pequeño botón de cocer rosado, convirtiéndose en una flor del oto toda roja carmesí como la sangre.

-Y yo me imagino tu gran pene creciendo cada vez mas...Dios...tan largo como un bastón...y grueso como una barra de hierro. Joder, creo que me estoy viniendo

-Yo también..vente conmigo nena suelta tu néctar sobre mi gran falo.

-Si..Si Edward ya casi llego , puedo sentirte cada vez mas rápido y mas fuerte.

-Estoy a punto nena, correte ya, ahora mismo conmigo

-Mierda si...puedo sentir tu semen fluyendo por mi vagina.

-Y yo siento como depositas tu esencia sobre mi.

No de respuesta estaba muy ocupada corriendo me encima.

-Te lo has ganado nena- Sentí como el vibrador se detenía abruptamente.

Iba a seguir la conversación cuando pude escuchar una voz en el fondo.

-Edward ¿Que haces aquí? Vamos, el profesor de biología ha dicho que los que terminaron el examen pueden hacer una pequeña disección para aumentar nota.

-Vale, gracias Tanya iré en un minuto

-Muy bien

-Lo lamento pero debo irme.

-Si ya me imagino, debe ser el turno de tu golfa rubia

-Creí que ya habíamos arreglado eso

-No , solo hiciste que me olvidara del asunto

-Diablos, tienes grandes problemas de celos. Eso te convierte en una mujer muy sexy, incluso mas que ahora.

-No, eso me convierte en una idiota mas grande, que deja que un niño la utilice como a su juguete sexual.

-¿Mi juguete sexual? ¿Eso crees que significas para mi? ¿Solo eso?

-Claro que no, ahora con Tanya yo soy tu juguete sexual numero dos. La segundo opción, el plan B, el segundo plato, las sobras de anoche.

-Estas de remate.

-Si, y eso me pasa por estar con alguien como tu- Lo corte. Rompiendo a llorar porque esta vez si que la había armado, de seguro el me iba a dejar, sobre todo porque ahora tenia alguien que hiciera lo que yo hacia con el, y posiblemente mil veces mejor.

Salí de la gaceta donde me encontraba y me acerque al lavamanos, en el espejo observe a la mujer que había sido Isabella Marie Swan alguna vez. Joven, hermosa, llena de vida, deseosa de salir al mundo al para explorarlo y escribir infinidad de libros. Pero ya no era así. La mujer que estaba frente al espejo era prácticamente una anciana, ya tenia una que otra arruga, Su pelo se veía muerto y su piel reseca, sus mejillas desteñidas y sus ojos cansados.

_Que lastima das _

Me limpie la cara, me solté el pelo intentando tapar mi rostro.

Todo en vano, si total eres un decrepita.

Sin ningún tipo de esperanza ni fe de nada, salí a hacer lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Enseñar literatura a los jóvenes de hoy. Eso era lo único que le queda a Isabella Swan.

-¿Como va todo chicos?

-¿Se encuentra bien profesora? -Preguntaron varios alumnos.

-Si, no se preocupen, solo son problemas personales. - Les sonríe

El resto de la clase fue normal, los alumnos me traían sus poemas y yo les corregía o les indicaba no copiaran los poemas del libro, que yo no era tan idiota. La hora se paso rápido y todos salieron desesperados, todos excepto yo. Quien se quedo como una aburrida profesora a corregir los trabajo y exámenes de sus alumnos.

Esto es lo que te espera para el resto de tu vida

Tome mi teléfono un momento y lo observe, una parte de mi rogaba para que el me llamara o me mandara un mensaje, diciendo cualquier cosa no importaba si era sucia o insignificante. En este punto yo me conformaba con escuchar su voz, leer sus pensamientos en un texto. Algo...

El recreo paso sin que yo me diera cuenta y los alumnos de primero entraron de forma instantánea antes de que yo pudiera guardar los trabajos de tercero.

Gracias a Dios hoy no les daba clase, solo les tomaba un examen de control de lectura sobre el libro que les había dado la semana pasada, "Dracula".Les repartí sus exámenes uno por uno, banco por banco, me pare frente a ellos y recite las reglas:

-Ya saben las reglas, nada de cartucheras sobre el banco, ninguna carpeta, libro, hoja, ni nada que me pueda hacer sospechar, bajo el banco. Solo pueden tener un lápiz, un corrector y la hora completa. Ya pueden comenzar- Me senté a leer _Cumbres Borrascosas_, mi libro favorito desde los trece años.

La mayoría de la gente del pueblo se la pasaba diciendo que yo leía tremendas obras literarias de Shakespeare, Charles Dickens o Julio Verne. Cuando la verdad era que Isabella Swan leía su viejo libro de amor adolescente.

No habían pasado diez minutos cuando mi bolso ya estaba vibrando, saque el BlackBerry y me fije en el mensaje que me había llegado.

"_**¿Te estas divirtiendo con los de primero? porque yo estoy pasando un tiempo genial en gimnasia, hoy hay clase mixta"**_

_**Edward, tu Amo, Cullen **_

_Se fuerte, recuerda que el solo te utiliza _

"_**Me alegro por ti, y la verdad no la estoy pasando nada mal aquí"**_

_**Isabella**_

"_**¿Isabella?¿No Isabella, Esclava sexual, Swan? Mierda que estas enojada" **_

_**Edward, dominante, Cullen**_

"_**No estoy enojada,pero que mas da de seguro que te complacen muy bien hay"**_

_**Isabella**_

"_**Como nunca NADIE lo ha hecho antes,si te interesa saber ven al gimnasio interno en el subsuelo de la escuela y compruébalo tu misma" **_

_**Edward, el amo del placer, Cullen **_

Maldito hijo de puta, la estaba tentando,tentando a caer en sus redes, en sus juegos sucios, en sus trampas asquerosas. Y estaba cayendo mal.

-Chicos iré a arreglar unos asuntos, volveré en un rato.- Fui directo hacia la boca del lobo.

Bajando las escaleras, se podían escuchar los gemidos de Tanya y los gruñidos de Edward.

-Si, Edward, eres genial- Decía ella entre gemidos. El no respondía solo gruñía cada vez mas fuerte.

_Maldita perra, sabia que no era virgen._

Me acerque mas hasta que pude captarlos a ambos sobre una colchoneta. Ella sobre el moviendo como una loca y el tomándola de las caderas con fuerza para que no se rompiera la "posición". Si es que así se le podía llamar a esos extraños movimientos que hacia ella.

Contemplo esa escena cuando uno de los bolsillo comenzó a vibrar. Era un mensaje, o en este cao una orden.

"_**Tocate, imagina que tus dedos son yo penetrándote incesablemente, imagina que eres tu quien esta sobre mi ahora mismo" **_

_**Tu Amo.**_

Esas ultimas palabras fueron las que me impulsaron a seguir las ordenes al píe de la letra. A meter mi mano por bajo mi falda, remover un poco mi tanga negra transparente y emprensar a acariciar mi botón rosado, mi flor del oto, mi limite.

Mientras me tocaba lo observaba, lo observaba mirar sin cesar la voluminosa rubia que se encontraba sobre el. Pero en un momento su mirada se poso sobre mi y su expresión de placer cambio a una totalmente diferente de poder y burla hacia mi. Cambiando su boca en forma de O por una sonrisa ladina dominadora y sus ojos se entrecerraron como si quisiera solo enfocarse en mi. Un pensamiento que me ayudo mucho a cumplir con sus exigencias. Poco a poco un dedo se le fue sumando a otro en la fiesta que se estaba dando bajo mis faldas,y gemido tras gemido se iba acumulando en mi garganta, enredándose en mis cuerdas bocales hasta convertirse en grito que tuve que sofocar mordiendo mis dedos. Eso me iba dejar marcas, pero en esos momentos no me importaba, solo me importaba el vulgar, grotesco y tremendo orgasmo que me venia en camino.

No tarde mucho hasta empapar mis dedos, mis manos y los escalones en los cuales me estaba apoyando, sofocando un atroz grito, mordiendo hasta hacer que mi mano llegara al punto de sangrar. Mientras que ellos ensuciaban con semen y jugos, la costosa colchoneta de gimnasia profesional.

-Eso fue...genial...te... te amo...Edward – Se abalanzo ella sobre el mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban. Espere impaciente alguna respuesta de parte de el. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que el reacciono. Creía que le diría que estuvo bien o algo, pero no...el la había abrazada correspondiendo a su gesto de ...amor. A lo que yo salí desesperada de hay, llorando como una niña, con lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas como si de cataratas se trataran. Con el rostro rojo del dolor y sin pensar en como me veía, si había alguien cerca, o algo que no fuera lo que había o aun estaba ocurriendo allí. Escuche como una puerta era abierta, asique me apure a encerrarme en mi despacho y me tire contra la puerta, cerrándola y yo cayendo al suelo.

-Ábreme- Ese era el, su voz

-Vete a la mierda- Grite enojada apoyándome todavía mas en la puerta.

-Ábreme, por favor

-No

-Como desees.- Abrió la puerta a la fuerza, hacinedome caer al suelo sin consideración alguna. Entere y apenas estuvo dentro cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Isabella- Se agacho a mi lado puso un de sus manos en mi espalda.

-no, vete con ella- Espete levantándome y sosteniéndome con mis manos sobre el escritorio.

-Lamento que eso pasara.

-Si, lamentas que yo como una vieja idiota no haya vuelto a ti rogándote.

-¿Por que no me puedes creer cuando te digo que de verdad lamento?

-Porque no lo lamentas, ademas tu y yo sabíamos que lo iba a hacer tarde o temprano

-¿Hacer que?

-No te hagas el idiota, vas a dejarme

-No seas idiota.- Dijo indignado

-Soy idiota, por involucrarme con alguien dieciséis años menos, y creer que la relación podía durar- Llore mas fuerte

-Nuestra relación va a durar hasta la muerte – Me tomo fuertemente de los hombros por atrás.

-No es cierto, ya no me necesitas. Tienes a Tanya.

-Yo no la quiero.

-¿Entonces por que la abrasaste? - Me solté de su agarre y lo enfrente cara a cara

-Es que nada salio como yo esperaba- Sus ojos mostraban una honestidad jamas vista antes.

-¿Que? ¿Esperabas que ella fuera virgen? - Dije sarcástica

-No esperaba que me se lo tomara así, creí que entendería que iba a ser cosa de un minuto.

-Es obvio que entendió otra cosa...algo muy diferente.

-Si, eso me temo y lo peor es tal vez sea lo mejor.

-¿Que mierda quiere decir eso?.- Entrecruzo sus cejas levantando fuertemente el tono de voz.

-Date cuenta eres un niño, tienes dieciocho años, vas a ir a una universidad muy buena y muy cara. Hay habar chicas mas apropiadas para ti.- Pude sentir como las lagrimas se deslizaban con mas fuerza por mis mejillas.

-¿A que te refieres con "Apropiadas"?¿Que hay de malo contigo?.

-Vamos Edward,echame una mirada ¿Que es lo que ves?.- Reí amargamente

-Al ser mas hermoso de todo el puto mundo. - Respondió muy seriamente.

-¿A si? Pues yo veo a una mujer de treinta y cinco años, que es profesora de literatura y tiene una estúpida aventura con un hombre mucho meno, y para colmo es un alumno.

-¿Lo nuestro es una estúpida aventura?.-Se puso muy tenso. Nunca creí que se pudiera ver a Edward Cullen en un estado siquiera parecido

-¿Que otra cosa podría ser?- Ya estaba cansada de tantas emociones y peleas verbales

-Una estúpida aventura. – Repitió como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Admitamoslo Edward, esto no tiene sentido y no va para ningún lugar.- Me di vuelta

-¿Como se llama?. -La pregunta la hizo una voz oscura y mortífera como el mismísimo diablo.

-¿Que?. -Me di vuelta lentamente.

-¿COMO MIERDA SE LLAMA EL TIPO POR EL QUE QUIERES DEJARME?. -Me tomo de la cara con una fuerza inhumana y me miro directo a los ojos.

-¿De que hablas?. -Me moría de miedo.

-¿POR QUIEN VAS A DEJARME ISABELLA? ¿POR QUIEN? ¿EH?.

-¿De que hablas?...yo jamas te dejaría- Las lagrimas emergieron de mis ojos nuevamente, en parte por el dolor físico y la otra parte por el tremendo dolor emocional.

-NO SOY IDIOTA, DE SEGURO HAY OTRO, TIENE QUE HABER OTRO, ESA TIENE QUE SER LA UNICA EXPLICACION LOGICA.

-Edward tu fuiste, eres y siempre seras el único. – Le confesé con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

-¿ES MAS GUAPO? ¿TIENE MAS DINERO? ¿UN PENE MAS GRANDE? ¿TE HACE DISFRUTAR MAS QUE YO? ¿QUE TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO ISABELLA?.

-Edward no hay nadie mas.

-Es la edad.- Me soltó como si hubiera descubierto algo que cambiaría el significado de la vida

-Edward eres muy joven y yo muy vieja por eso.- Pero no me dejo continuar.

-Si, es eso. El te gusta mas por su edad. -Bajo la cabeza.

-No digas idioteces.

-¿Idioteces?. -Rió mostrándome sus dientes blancos y afilados en una sonrisa macabra.

-Si yo no fuera tan mayor.

-Seguirías conmigo.- Termino la frase por mi.

-Si exacto.

-Me dejas porque no quieres pasarte el resto de tu vida con un pendejo ¿Verdad? Quieres a un hombre bien experimentado que sepa hacerte mojar con solo tocarte, o ni siquiera eso. Con solo mirarte pueda darte un orgasmo- Carraspeo con los cientes apretados .

-Tu eres el único que puede hacer eso.

-Pues parece que no lo hago demasiado bien, ya que me dejas.

-Edward te amo...por eso tenemos que separarnos.

-Tu eres la única que dice esas idioteces. Si nos dejaras seguir duraría mucho mas.

-Entiéndelo, es lo mismo si nos separamos ahora o en cinco años. Tarde o temprano te enamoraras y vendrás a decirme "He conocido a alguien" y yo quedare tan destrozada que mi corazón no podrá soportarlo. Por eso es mejor que me acostumbre a la día desde ahora.

-¿Quien mierda dice que eso pasara? .

-La vida Edward, el destino ellos son los que macaron, marcan y marcaran tu vida. Eso incluye el amor.

-Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado.

-¿De Tanya?.

-¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA RETARDADA?.

-Edward no puede ser, date cuenta.

-¿POR QUE NO?.

-Soy una flor que se marchita un poco mas cada día. Tu eres un árbol que madura cada día mas y mas. Cuando tu hayas llegado a tu punto a mi se me estarán cayendo mis últimos pétalos.

-Para mi eres una flor eterna.

-Eso dices ahora, pero cuando entres a la universidad sera completamente diferente.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que tan en serio hablo?. - Pregunto acercándose a mi con intenciones de besarme

-El sexo no nos mantendrá junto de por vida.-El comenzó a desabrochar su camisa

-No tendremos sexo, haremos el amor. – Me beso de una forma...indescriptible, mágica, inigualable

Colo su mano por el escote de mi chaqueta y el calor la palma de su mano abrazo a mi pecho derecho al mismo tiempo que su otra mano bajaba lentamente mi falda hasta que estuvo por mis tobillos. Cuando saco su mano de mi chaqueta y con ambas comenzó a abrir mi chaqueta.

-¿Sin camisa?. -Me sonrió bajando mi chaqueta por mis brazo y tirándola lejos.

-Y sin corpiño. -Mi respuesta fue automática, ni siquiera la pensé.

Le desabroche el pantalón, el se hizo cargo del resto.

-Te adoro- Empezó a besar mi mandíbula, para luego descender lentamente por mi cuello.

_Pero no me amas _

Sus labio bajaron hasta mis pechos con los cuales sus manos y lengua estuvieron entretenidos por un tiempo indefinido.

-Te idolatro.- Lamió mis pezones un rato mas, uno a la vez

_Pero no me amas _

Aparte de su calor y olor, yo no sentía ni persivía nada mas, ninguna ruido, imagen u olor del mundo exterior. Todo lo demás había dejado de existir para mi. Ahí solo estábamos el y yo...haciendo el amor.

El sentir sus dedos tocando mi intimidad comprobando si estaba mojada y lista para recibirlo.

-Te quiero. – Se posiciono en mi entrada. Podía sentir su falo erecto, y lleno de sangre hasta a}la punto de su ya muy hinchado glande. Entro de una estocada y se fundió hasta la base

_Pero no me amas_

Gemí un poco cuando entro, nunca antes había estado mas excitado incluso me dolió un poco cuando entro, pude sentir la gloriosa vena que recorría toda su longitud.

-Estas tan ajustada, es como nuestra primera vez. – Le costó decir

Una vez que nos acostumbramos el uno , los movimientos acompasados y los vaivén sincronizados de caderas se dieron solos

Esta era la segunda vez en nuestro cinco años de relación que hacíamos el amor .La primera vez fue cuando comenzamos a salir, luego de eso todo fue sodomisación y juegos sucios.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabia cuando tiempo había pasado desde que nos fusionamos, ni tampoco me importo. Si hubiera sido por mi el tiempo no existiría y abríamos se permanecido en esa posición por toda la eternidad , pero como todo en la vida nuestro momento estaba llegando a su fin cuando nuestro cuerpos empezaron a convulsionarse abriendo paso al clímax.

-Me vengo.- Soltamos los dos al mismo tiempo mirándonos a los ojos.

Los choque entre nuestros cuerpos sudorosos y excitado se hizo cada vez mas sonoro, de seguro todo Forks lo estaba escuchando, pero pocos nos importo. Porque en pocas estocadas nos vinimos al mismo tiempo y gritamos como si nos estuvieran arranco el corazón a mano limpia. Pero no dejamos de mirarnos.

-Eres genial.- Un beso

_Pero no me amas _

-Eres perfecta.- Otro beso

_Pero no me amas _

-Eres una diosa.- Un beso mas

_Pero no me amas_

-Te amo.

_¿Que?_

-¿Que acabas de decir?. - Abrí mis ojos hasta que casi se me salen.

-Que te amo. Yo Edward Anthony Cullen te amo mas que a nada en la vida Isabella Marie Swan. – Me sonrió de la forma mas cálida, dulce y cariñosa posible. Tanto que me hizo llorar y me enterré en su pecho aferrando con mis manos de este.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Fui muy brusco? ¿Te dolió mucho?.- Se preocupó

-También te amo.- Susurre en un tono inaudible

-¿Que?, no escuche.

-También te amo- Le sonreí entre un mar de lagrimas.

-Lamento no haber hecho esto antes, fue mi culpa que te sintieras tan insegura. - Me miró un poco triste.

-Nada de eso, fue mi culpa por no creer en tu palabra desde un principio.

-¿Entonces eres feliz conmigo?. -Su rostro se ilumino como una habitación con el sol

-Mas de lo que he sido jamas.

-¿No me dejaras por otro? .

-Ni muerta.

-¿Me amas?.

-Mas que a la vida misma.

-Bien, y que sea la ultima vez que dudas de la palabra de tu amo, ¿Entendido Esclava?.-Su dulce sonrisa se convirtió en una arrogante y picara.

-La verdad es que no Amo,pero tal vez si me das unas cuantas nalgadas me quede grabado en la cabeza.- Me mordí el labio inferior.

Ame la expresión de su rostro, era de puro asombro y alegría, para luego volver a su rostro anterior.

-Ya veras como te quedará grabado cuando le de unos cuantos azotes a ese precioso y perfecto culo tuyo.- Me volteo y me pego una sonora nalgada en uno de mis cachetes traseros.

-Te amo Amo.

-Y yo a ti Esclava, ahora de rodillas.- Tomo su cinturón del piso


	2. Votación

_**Votaciones.**_

Chicas a llegado el momento que todas esperamos por no se cuanto tiempo.

"Las votaciones del Polla-Ward Contest"

Verán, así sera todo:

**Las votaciones serán desde el 8 (ocho) de Enero, hasta el 20 (veinte) de Enero.**

**Para votar deben entrar a: Polla-Ward **(En autor)

**El Link: http : / www. Fanfiction . net / u /3284735 / Polla _ ward # **(Recuerden escribirlo todo junto).

En fin, gracias por todo su apoyo mis niñas, Un abrazo y un beso para cada una.

Atte Carly Cullen Black


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué historias quieres que continúe? Vota por tus tres favoritas**

1 Chantaje

25 » 18%

2 Atrapada

22 » 16%

3 acosada por un amor peligroso

17 » 12%

4 ¿Por qué yo?

12 » 9%

5 Mi anorexia, ¿solo mi problema?

11 » 8%

6 El Alumno Dominante y La Profesora Sumisa

10 » 7%

7 Iglesia Del Amanecer

10 » 7%

8 Embarazo secreto

9 » 6%

9 La chica de la peluca

5 » 3%

10 Le Maître de la Douleur

5 » 3%

11 Bromas de Halloween

3 » 2%

12 Mi niña tras las rejas

2 » 1%

13 Sucia y Perversa Navidad

2 » 1%


End file.
